The present invention relates to the surgical table arts. It finds particular application in connection with a removable accessory with a radiolucent support surface for the positioning of a patient""s legs during surgery, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the accessory is also suited to the support of a patient""s arms or for use in forensic or veterinary applications.
For performing many modern surgical procedures, a support, such as a table, is used for positioning the patient on whom the procedures are to be performed. The table preferably provides unrestricted access by a surgeon to the parts of the patient""s body on which the surgical procedures are to be performed. The table should also permit positioning of image-amplification apparatus proximate those parts of the patient""s body on which the surgeon is to perform surgical procedures.
Conventional surgical tables include a horizontal support for the upper body of the patient, a base for supporting the upper body support a suitable distance from the floor, and a leg support, connected to the upper body support, for supporting the legs. For certain types of surgery, such as laparoscopic surgery, where the surgeon requires access to the pelvic region of the patient, or where the surgeon is operating on the legs, such as knee arthroscopy, vascular surgery, and orthopedic surgery, the table includes abductor bars, rather than a leg support, for maintaining the patient""s legs in a spaced position. This allows the surgeon to stand between the patient""s legs to conduct the surgery. The abductor bars are usually mounted to the base for horizontal pivotal movement and include foot supports which are clamped to the bars. The foot supports are moved along the abductor bars to accommodate patients of different sizes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,656; 4,989,848; and Des. 287,625 provide examples of such tables.
Some surgical procedures employ image-amplification apparatus to provide the surgeon with a picture of the operation in progress. Examples include fluoroscopic imaging and x-ray imaging. It is desirable for the surgical table to provide the source of radiation with 360 degree access to the site of the operation in such procedures. Typically, leg supports and abductor bars are formed from materials which are not radiolucent, i.e. they limit access to x-rays and other radiation used to monitor the surgical procedures. Additionally, such supports are often only pivotable in a horizontal direction and thus the image amplification equipment is not able to encircle completely one of the legs.
There remains a need for a leg support which provides access to the patient for surgery while providing all-round access to monitoring equipment. The present invention provides a radiolucent split-leg accessory for a surgical table which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a surgical table for supporting a patient during the performance of a surgical procedure is provided. The table includes a base and a table top mounted on the base for supporting an upper portion of the patient""s body. The table includes at least one leg support sub-assembly, pivotally mounted to the table top. The leg support sub-assembly includes a support member for supporting a patient""s leg. The support member includes a support surface formed from a radiolucent material. A mounting member pivotally connects the support member to the table top.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an accessory for a surgical table is provided. The accessory includes a support member for supporting a patient""s leg. The support member includes a support surface formed from a radiolucent material, which supports upper and lower portions of the patient""s leg. A mounting member selectively mounts the support member to the surgical table and enables selective pivoting of the support member relative to the table.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an accessory for a surgical table is provided. The accessory includes a support member which defines a trough configured for receiving upper and lower portions of a patient""s leg. A mounting assembly, connected with the support member, is provided for selectively locking the support member in a plurality of positions relative to the table. The mounting assembly is selectively releasable to enable free motion of the support member.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a support for a patient""s legs during surgery.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is radiolucent.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it cradles a patient""s legs.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it permits independent horizontal and vertical positioning of a patient""s legs.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is that it is readily connected to the side rail of a conventional surgical table.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it permits a conventional surgical table to be readily converted to a split-leg table.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.